The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium. More particularly, it relates to a magnetic recording medium having high durability and good electro-magnetic properties such as SN ratio.
In general, the magnetic recording medium comprises a base material and a magnetic layer provided thereon, the magnetic layer containing magnetic particles and a binder. The magnetic recording medium, particularly the magnetic layer, is required to be highly resistant to abrasion and excellent in durability since it runs slidingly in close contact with a magnetic head during recording and reproducing.
In order to satisfy these requirements, it has been proposed to improve the abrasion resistance of a magnetic layer by incorporating therein any solid additive such as alpha-Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 particles, Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 particles or Cr.sub.2 O.sub.3 particles. However, this can not produce a sufficient improvement. It has been also proposed to incorporate a mixture of alpha-Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 particles having a relatively large particle size and Cr.sub.2 O.sub.3 particles having a relatively high hardness into a magnetic layer. However, this can not assure sufficient abrasion resistance when running at a low speed.